Daycare days
by Kipperson
Summary: Naruto, a daycare teacher, owns a daycare by the name of 'Mr.Fox daycare'. Everything was going fine until the funding for the daycare just disappears. Naruto gets some money from what he thought was a normal loan company, but he seems to have gotten a loan from a man who wants something a lot more 'unique' than money. Sasunaru and more pairings in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

" , tewl Kashi tha' ish a no-no for him ta touch my bum even if I ish hish wife!" Yelled a brown haired child as he ran up to a blond, grabbing at his pants leg, giving him his best puppy dog eyes. The man turned around to see a child doing his best to sneakily hide behind a brown toy house, but failing desperately as you could still see his hair from where he hid. "Kakashi, come here. " Called out . He barely held back a chuckle as the child trudged up to him, avoiding eye contact, instead he looked out of the window. "If you want to play house then everyone has to be happy. If your butt-touching isn't approved of by Iruka, he'll be sad and you won't be a happy family. Don't you want a happy family?"

During this little speech Kakashi had switched from looking out the window at the trees to looking at his shoes. "I do wan' a happy family, buh my Dolphin has a cute butt and I was just trying to show him how much I appreciate how beautiful his butt is. " Iruka at this point gave a blush. "Bu-Buh thash sho emb-emba-embassing!"

Kakashi looked Iruka in the eyes, and said " I will not touch your butt if you give me a kiss when I ask!" Iruka's whole face flushed a very deep red color.  
Mr. Fox seemed at a lost of what to say or do for that matter. "Kakashi, isn't there anything else Iruka can do for you? " Kakashi shook his head. "If I can't get Iruka kisses, then I won't play house with you Iruka" Kakashi added smugly, his visible eye twinkling. Kakashi was sure he had won this match. That was until he heard sniffling. His eye widened as well as as Iruka gave a sniffle and rubbed his eyes. Glaring angrily at Kakashi he growled "shtupid Kashi, I no play with you anyway! I go play with Gai!" And with that Iruka was off, running to the little slides on the other side of the playing field where a very eccentric child was doing handstands at. " Kakashi watched all this happen with horror. His Dolphin had just left him. He then glared in the direction of Gai. Gai played happily with Iruka yelling loudly the words 'youthful' every now and then.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Authors note: Oh my, procrastination seems to be quite intense. I seem to have a block on my writing. I need inspiration... I'll try reading more fanfiction. Oh, but this is just a preview to the story. This story is Sasunaru, and will contain many other pairings. If you like how it sounds so far do tell, it help greatly myself and the story. Oh yes, I have gotten a very nice beta! Their names is ' Who really knows'. Do check their writing! 


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto grabbed at his blond hair, giving a silent scream under his breath as he looked at all the bills stacked up on his office table. Things could not possibly get any worse then this. Running his hands up his face in frustration he sighed, turning to the side. He needed money for the daycare, he couldn't give it up. He wanted to cry at the thought. He had always wanted the daycare, it was on the land that- he quickly shook his head from the thoughts that invaded his mind. He was not going to think about something like that at the moment. He nearly jumped out of his seat as he heard his door to his office creak open. Turning, he plastered a smile on as a toddler came waddling his way into the room.

"Fox, I no shleep good. I had nightshcares!" The small brunette, Iruka, mummbled sleepily while holding on to his stuffed scarecrow and dolphin tightly. Irukas hair was down and messy and hung in his face, while his blue colored footie pajamas decorated with small fluffy dolphins hung off his shoulder loosely. Naruto gave a light laugh, he could always trust his little angel to make him feel better. "Would you like to tell me about these nightscares Iruka? I'm sure telling me would make you feel better. " Iruka gave a nod as he walked over to Naruto and crawled into his lap. While crawling he said sleepily, "I dreamed tha' you lef' me ahnd I whas bah mahselfh again. And I cried and c-" By now Iruka was crying as he cuddled into Narutos neck. Naruto soothed him by whispering comforting words into his ear and running his hand through the boys hair. " I would never leave you Ruka, you're my beautiful Dolphin! " Iruka gave a little giggle as Naruto tickled his stomach, his tears wiping on Narutos soft blue night shirt

"I love you fox, your like ma' Mama. She always made me feel 'appy when I was sad. " Naruto gave a smile, before combing his fingers through the boys hair again, listening to the boy hum in contentment. " Do I? Well I hope I am a good enough Mama for you. " This went unheard though, Iruka had already went to sleep, his breathing evened out and his head rested against Narutos shoulder. Naruto sighed before giving a last look at his bills. He would have to worry about those later, right now he needed to get to bed. He had a lot to do tomorrow.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Dark grey eyes glared angrily at the finely decorated China that held his dinner. His bottom lip stuck out and his eyebrows were furrowed, he was angry. Across from him sat a woman. Her hair was pulled up into a small bun and a few stands that may have found loose spilled around her face. Her hair was a light pink color that contrasted greatly from her light green eyes. She had her eyes trained on the man that sat in front of her, he was a handsome man by fast, one that would greatly benefit her in more ways than one. She gave a smile, her eyes twinkling as she said " My family's debts have all been paid off, but we would love to merge with you. This would greatly benefit both of us, seeing as to how my company merging to your own would give you a-" The man cut her off, his voice deep and meaning business, "Haruno, I would like to say this meeting was held only to let you know your family's debts have been paid."

Black soulless eyes stared straight into her own green ones. "Do not think you are slippery Haruno, I know the only way you would want to merge would be with marriage. I'm not a marriage man at the moment and I'm sure I will never be, and you should know that better then anyone. " At this he gave a smirk that made the womans face set on fire. The boy that sat next to the woman rolled his eyes. He really didn't care all that much what his father was doing, though he did know, he didn't want to be there at the moment. His beloved dolphin had left him two weeks ago, and hadn't played with him since. He had always been playing with Gai. At the childs name Kakashi gripped harder onto his spoon. He highly disliked the boy, he took Iruka, his DOLPHIN! He was brought out of his musings at the sound of his father's voice.

"Kakashi, what is the matter? " dark grey eyes stared at his fathers before he replied with a low barely heard "n'thin'" He knew his father would pry, wanting to know if it was fans, but at the moment he just wanted to be alone and angry. "You haven't touched your food. Is it the daycare? I can swi-" "NO DADDY! " The man raised a fine dark blackish blue eyebrow in question. Kakashi hadn't called him that in a while. "Well you seemed to be zoned out the whole time Haruno was here. " At the womans name Kakashi stuck out his tongue making an agitated face. His father have a smirk before gesturing to the boys plate. "Eat, then we can speak more on this subject." Kakashi gave a hum and wrapped his spaghetti around his fork. He didn't want to speak! He wanted to be angry! Sighing he ate his cold spaghetti in silence. Thinking of ways to get his dolphin back, or at least make him jealous. XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Authors note:Ahah, no Internet is a major hassle. I was inspired to write alot more when I was changing my little sisters diaper. It was a unique... inspiration. Oh I do hope you enjoy this chapter and happily wait for the next one. Oh yes, I'm sure most of you have a thought on who Kakashi's father is, but you will be very surprised let me tell you! Also can you give a guess as to why daycare is so special to Naruto? 


	3. Chapter 3

ATTENTION PLEASE READ!  
Ahah, this is Kipperson the unknown and Uhm, I have an announcement. To those who haven't went to my profile please read. I write on a tablet. Tablets are very hard to write on, it is why chapters are so small and why you rarely get them. I have no job to buy a computer, but if I get one, then this will change. So before you review about grammer and such, please remember that. I'm sorry if I sound mean Eheh... Just telling people for I think I am the only one who looks at ones profile when I read the first chapter of their story. That's all, enjoy...

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

"He needs to go to bed at seven ok, and don't forget to tuck him in with his dolphin and scarecrow teddies ok?" Naruto blushed as Lee, a worker at his daycare, gave a small smirk. " Naruto, just go out. He will be ok with me," Lee have a large smile, "We will do many youthful things together, amd he will sleep like the angel he is!" Naruto gave Lee a fond smile before he mummbled a quiet "Your right..." giving a laugh he watched as Iruka bounded into the living room where they are talking. He was holding a satchel and was dressed in a dingy white dress shirt that reached his knees was most likely Naruto's. Irukas hair was in a small ponytail, and he was wearing some old glasses of Narutos, "Mishter Fox, you failed your exsham! You have to stay after school! " Iruka said, trying his best to give a stern angry look at Naruto, but failing as his glasses slid off of his small chubby face.

Naruto gave a genuine smile, laughing as he replied, " But Mr. Ruka, I have some other things to do after school! Like getting ready for 'someone's' special party..." Naruto felt as if his face was going to crack as he watched Irukas eyes light up. "We'll, I s'pose I can letch you off..." The boy giggled before running into the back area of the apartment whets his room was located. Naruto sighed before scratching his head. "I'm going to go on this blind date so Sakura can leave me alone and then I'm going to go see apt that loan. I'll be back ok. " Lee raised an eyebrow at Naruto but nodded his head in understanding. Naruto got up from his small chape in his living room and walked to the front door. "See you later my angel! " Naruto said as he opened the front door. Iruka bounded into the entryway of the apartment, jumping onto Narutos leg. "I see you later! We can play them kay! " Naruto picked up the toddler before giving him a kiss on his nose. "Be good. " Iruka hummed before running back to his room, his voice ringing through the apartment as he yelled at his 'disobedient students'.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kakashi gave a loud groan as he was dressed into a tux by an old maid. "Be still you disobedient boy, this must be finished before Master Uchiha returns. " Kakashi gave a snort as he turned his head towards the door that lead into the room. The old woman gave a sigh before continuing her sewing. "I do not see why Master Uchiha doesn't punish you, you barely listen." The woman hissed angrily as the boy replied, "I don't see why he doesn't kick you out either. Your a old lady who thinks she still young amd flirts with him. "

The old woman stood up and walked to the door, Glaring at the boy. "Stupid generation, we have such a stupid generation! " Kakashi watched her with an amused eye as she slammed the door shut and stomped down the stairs. Sighing himself he looked out the window in the room. He missed Iruka, it had been quite a while since he had seen him. Iruka had not only played with Gai, but now he managed to play with other children too. Kakashi glared cutely at the window as he thought about if Iruka played house with anyone other than him. He would be mad, very mad indeed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Naruto Uzumaki huh... And how much does he need? " white teeth glinted in the little light from the small lamp that sat on a desk. "Well doesn't this look interesting..."

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Authors note: time passes by so fast when one writes fanfiction. Sigh, I haven't been doing my homework so err updates will be small small chapter... 


	4. Chapter 4

Oh no, my internet is gone, it will be gone for a couple months! I am very sorry... I wanted to contact you to let you know for so long but I get so flustered when I tried to go on fanfiction at my school library, people like to read what I type for they are nosy, and I haven't got the time to go to the Public library for I would have to walk and my siblings don't like walking. I wrote you a chapter about a new character, Gaara, and it was long and stuff until I reread it and decided it was... Not worthy of your eyes. I tossed it, and I hope you are pleased with this. I hope not to many of you liked this story, for I haven't updated in months! **Quick Question, should I add Gaalee? This is a rare pairing I realized...Maybe...**

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto had to say, the date was shitty. In the beginning things were looking to turn out okay, the girl was a looker and she looked like she could have been the perfect girl for any man. She was Asian clearly with her almond brown eyes and pale complexion. She was wearing a small little blue skirt with black leggings underneath and some white sneakers. Her shirt was a size to big and hung off her shoulder some and on the shirt are the words ' bite me ' in large blue letters. Her hair, which was long and blonde, Naruto guessed she dyed it, was set in a loose ponytail and her bangs covered her left eye. ** "Ah, your as cute as she said you were! " The girl smile was pretty as she held out her hand towards him, "My name is Chiyoka**, Please take care of me! "

Naruto gave a charming smile of his own before taking the firms hand and shaking it firmly. "My name is Naruto! It's very nice to meet you! " Chiyoka gave a squeal that slightly startled Naruto as she grabbed his hand in a tough gripping and pulled him down the sidewalk to one of the many stores. "Your so cute! I've had quite a few boyfriends, and you take the cake on being the cutest! "Naruto gave a small smile as the girl brought him into a fancy soap and candle shop. "I like coming here, "she said happily as she avec at one of the workers, "I have an ex that works here, we still are best friends though." Naruto gave a hum of acknowledgement before the worker appeared, giving Chiyoka a wide smile. "I haven't seen you in a while, what brings you here?" Chiyoka gave a smirk, "I got a cute new boyfriend, I wanted him to come see you you know? " The man was handsome, Naruto could give him that, but his eyes. His eyes were eerie. Naruto gave a nervous grin as he waved. "My name is Naruto..." The man gave a glare his way before it turned into a mocking smile. " Hello, my name Daiki, Take good care of her. " with that the man walked off to another customer. Chiyoka sighed before waving him off. "That's my ex, sorry sometimes I think he gets jealous still. Naruto hummed as he speed his hands in his pocket and flawed the girl around as she described all the different types of things she liked.

From there on the date was horrible, Chiyoka didn't all that much like to many of the things Naruto liked, and she mostly liked to talk about herself. She had ex boyfriends in every place they went, and each time Naruto got the glare of doom sent his way. At the end of the date, it was around five o'clock, Naruto waved at the girl, saying goodbye before he went to the closest loan back, 'Sharingan'**.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Authors note:  
** I know nothing on fashion. Especially woman fashion. I wear jeans and shirts all the time, and I cut my hair super short so I don't have to deal with it much. I'm very lazy.

**I know very little in Japanese name, but if this is a real Japanese name then Yay! If not, I hope you still think it's nice. **very very very very very very very bad name and non unique. I am not proud at all. Very not proud...

This chapter is short. It is better then nothing yes? 


End file.
